The First Battle (House Item)
| altname =The First Battle| }} Book Text | pages = 12| preceded_by = | followed_by = }} The First Battle Second Edition This book is a creation myth as told by the Minotaurs. When it began, there was but Earth and Sky. Nothing else existed, for nothing had to. They were not friends, nor were they enemies. And this is the way it would be countless ages, for there was no such thing as time. But all things must come to an end, as did the wholeness of Earth and Sky. Sky was loud and Earth was quiet. Sky was quick to anger and would scream when upset, which would happen much of the time. Earth was slow to anger, but when provoked would rumble louder and groan with its displeasure. Not understanding Sky, Earth took a piece of its partner and created companions that had some of its own qualities. And thus, the Kings were made. Seeing the companions Earth had made, Sky took a piece of its partner and made a companion of its own. Placing a piece of itself into the piece of Earth, it floated in the space that was Sky. And since Sky only did this out of jealousy, Sky told its new companion that it should be seen by all of the Kings and Earth to let them know that Sky's companion was better. And thus, the Sun was made. Soon enough, both Earth and the Kings would see the greatness of the Sky Sun. Earth wanted the Sky Sun as a companion as well and asked the Kings to spread their great wings and fly upwards to snatch it from Sky. Sky, remaining ever jealous, told Sky Sun to go away whenever the Kings flew too close. Thus Night and Day were made. Sky, being insecure, was lonely whenever the Sky Sun would leave her alone. So Sky, in her jealousy, reached down again and took another piece from Earth, using it to make two more companions. Having taken a large piece, Sky cut it in half and made two companions. Though not as bright as the Sky Sun, both of these new companions would entertain Sky when Sky Sun was away. And thus, the Two Moons were made. Earth watched as Sky created more companions and after much consideration, chose to make more companions that Sky ever could. He reached up and grabbed many pieces of Sky and made companion after companion after companion. Soon enough, there more companions than could be counted. And thus, Life was created. Sky soon enough noticed that it only had three companions and Earth had many. Barley able to contain its anger, Sky screamed like a bawling child. The screaming continued for so much time that when it finally calmed, Sky looked down and saw that it had scattered Life to many different corners of Earth. And thus, the Races were made. Feeling anger for what Sky had done to Life, Earth had erupted into anger. Lashing out personally at Sky, it hurled itself up towards its partner. Fiery violence flew high towards Sky, cutting her and scraping her. Every blow landed against Sky would create a small little hole to mark the damage, and all of the fists would fall back to Earth. And thus, the Stars and the Mountains were made. From every cut that punctured its body, Sky would bleed. And since there were hundreds of punches, there was much blood. Sky would bleed and bleed, not stopping for many ages. Covering Earth in its blood, it would take many ages before Sky would stanch the flow, though never healing the wounds. And thus, the Oceans were made. This would be known as the First Battle. It would mark the beginning of the endless battle between Earth and Sky. The fight would last for many eternities, for both sides were no longer partners but now enemies. This would continue until the Last Battle would come one day.